thorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fury
Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's leading international military espionage agency. He was first introduced in Iron Man and then reappeared in Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron, he becomes the driving force that eventually sees the different heroes become an unique response team known as the Avengers. Thor :"Legend tells us one thing; history, another. But, every now and then, we find something that belongs to both." :―Nick Fury[src] Fury summons Dr. Erik Selvig to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to show him a device of power. Fury's Big Week Fury led an expedition to Greenland in hopes of finding Steve Rogers, the American war hero from World War II. Fury didn't find Rogers, but he found one of the disabled flying bombs from HYDRA's super bomber, the Valkyrie. He wanted to continue the search but the World Security Council ordered his team to shut down the operation and return to New York City. Twelve hours later, the Council ordered Fury to stop wasting time on what they called "wasteful programs" and focus on reigniting the Tesseract, naming that operation "Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.". Despite the direct order, Fury decided to continue with his usual activities Later, Fury was informed that Tony Stark only had 72 hours to live. Fury then went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquaters, Fury was informed that Senator Stern wanted to schedule a sit-down with the department of defence to discuss acquiring the Iron Man suit, Fury told the Agent to schedule it on a day in when the Senator would be busy. An agent then informs Fury that Sitwell confirmed that Banner had cleared customs, he tells the Agent to tell Sitwell to stay watching over Banner. Coulson then tries to tell Fury that there are some atmospheric disturbance above New Mexico, Fury shows no interest, thinking it may just be a powerful lightning storm. Fury then spoke to some scientists to discuss Stark palladium poisoning, Fury asked if there was a cure, they told him there wasn't but they did have a serum that could delay the inevitable. Natasha then contacted Fury, telling him that Stark was out of control, Fury told her that he will go to Stark's Mansion, but Natasha told him to not bother. Fury decided to contact the Council but they weren't available. An Agent informed Fury that Tony had been located. Fury and Natasha headed to Randy Donuts to meet up with Stark. Later, Fury was angry at Coulson since he let Stark break the perimeter. Coulson told Fury about the electromagnetic storm saying that it may be a wormhole, a portal to another universe. Coulson informed Fury, that Jane Foster had contacted Erik Selvig, and that Foster had been in New Mexico for weeks and it was likely that she knew more than they did. Fury reassigned Coulson to New Mexico and told him to say goodbye to Stark. That night, during the battle with Ivan Vanko at Stark Expo, Natasha told Fury that she had restored Rhodes suit and that the police would arrive at Hammer Industries in five minutes. Fury ordered her to hack Hammer's mainframe to find out what he had been been developing. Fury then contacted Clint Barton. Barton was upset because it was the first day of his first vacation, once Fury told him that an alien crash site on New Mexico, Barton decided to go. Natasha arrived with Hammer's data, Fury assigned her to watch over Banner, because Sitwell had been transferred to the assignment in New Mexico. The next day, Natasha informed Fury that Banner had changed. Fury asked if General Ross was there, Natasha confirmed so Fury ordered her to not let Ross take Banner dead or alive. After Fury told Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative, Natasha told him that they must talk. She revealed to Fury that she witnessed Emil Blonsky in action against the Hulk and that they enhanced him, she also told him that Banner escaped. Coulson then contacted Fury telling him about the Destroyer attack. After Thor's victory over the Destroyer, Fury was informed that General Thaddeus Ross had hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Fury confronted Ross, who replied that he wasn't going to leave the safety of the world in his hands. Fury also discovered that the World Security Council had given Ross permission to extract the information he needed from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Worried, Fury wanted to prevent Ross from capturing Banner, but it was too late, because Banner was already captured by Ross' soldiers in New York City. Despite this, Fury sent Agent Romanoff to the laboratory of Dr. Samuel Sterns, Banner's coleague, to take any papers Banner might left behind. Romanoff witnessed Hulk's fight against the Abomination and Sterns' transformation. Before Sterns could do any damage, Romanoff shot him in the knee and called her colleagues to take custody of him. A day later, Fury gave his report to the World Security Council. Finally satisfied with his work, the Council decided to increase the funding for the agency, expand jurisdictions for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, and augment Fury's strategic authority. A year later, Steven Rogers was found and Fury informed Coulson. Later, Fury drove Barton to the Mojave desert and Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. to watch over Selvig and the Tesseract. The Avengers With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the Cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come. Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury has done what would be called questionable tactics over his years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Point in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke, but he wouldn't; even going as far as disabling one of the planes ordered to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Stark about it. He has shown while an man of great resolve and will, he too can feel, as he was shaken with the death of Coulson. He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform:' made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. Weapons A government issue USP pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. Relationships *Black Widow- Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Category:Thor 2011 Category:The Avengers characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters